Cacería
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Una boda se ha preparado en el Castillo de las Tierras del Oeste, Rin huye de su señor temiendo que la oblige a casarse con alguien que no ama, por el contrario es Sesshoumaru el que la suplica que sea su compañera. Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Sesshoumaru & Rin.

**Cacería. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

No era de extrañar que le costase tanto encontrarla, era muy hábil, con un sentido común aplicado a las maneras de los youkais y por tanto muy afinada en eludirlos. Por eso se sentía tan orgulloso.

Olfateo la brisa. Su aroma a pureza se estaba diluyendo rápidamente entre los vapores de las termas.

Hábil, muy hábil.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Rin corrió cerca de las charcas, dejando que los vapores se adhiriesen a su ropa mojándola sin tener que meterse en el agua, sin hacer nada de ruido, sin indicar al temible Lord Taiyoukai donde estaba, diviso una cascada a lo lejos y se dirigió a ella; decidida se quito casi todas las capas de ropa de su kimono nupcial, solo dejo una, de fina y costosa seda roja, por puro pudor; vadeo la corriente y se introdujo en una pequeña cueva que había detrás, apenas cabía un hombre de pie, un hombre pequeño, y la longitud de su cuerpo extendido.

Ella se hizo un ovillo contra la pared de piedra y espero a que sus sencillos sentidos humanos se acostumbrasen al ruido del agua para detectar cualquier otro sonido.

También recordó con pánico lo que había pasado esa mañana en el Castillo de Las Tierras del Oeste.

Una boda. Había esperado que fuese la del Lord, su señor Sesshoumaru, con una hembra youkai que hacia poco había entrado al castillo y que compartía muchas horas al día con él, dado su orgullo como Taiyoukai pensó que lo mejor era resignarse y por lo menos ser su dulce protegida hasta el día de su muerte... pero no ¡La boda era la suya!

-

Una boda concertada a sus espaldas.

Un evento impresionante para deshacerse de ella.

Una humillación a su persona de aquella que más quería.

En la nube de recientes recuerdos registro un sonido, un chapoteo; con fuerza empuño la afiladísima daga que, desde los once años, la acompañaba a todas partes; su respiración se acelero ante la perspectiva de un ataque por sorpresa y con lentitud se puso de cuclillas en la cueva, lista para saltar.

-Rin.

El tono contrariado pero helado no la cogió por sorpresa, calculo como debería ser el salto para únicamente sorprender. Y lo hizo.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Hermosa. Hábil. Decidida.

Y valiente.

El salto de la joven le había cogido por sorpresa, pero había merecido la pena verla. Había atravesado la cortina de agua cortando algo mas que no solo unos pocos cabellos de su melena, también lo había hecho con su respiración; había sabido que estaba allí por las pesadas prendas ceremoniales que había dejado atrás, y por el color poco natural que se veía tras la cascada de agua caliente.

Envuelta en seda rojo sangre, con la furia haciendo brillar sus ojos y demostrando toda la elegancia de un cuerpo joven y sano.

Que ser no se inclinaría ante semejante visión.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Corrió entre los árboles que rodeaban las termas al aire libre, frente al afilado sentido olfativo del Taiyoukai no eran una gran protección, pero confiaba en que a su periodo aun le faltaban unos días, subió a una rama baja y desde allí fue trepando en altura, alejándose mientras avanzaba en la espesura, no tan rápidamente como lo haría de estar en tierra firme pero mucho mas eficazmente al no dejar un rastro claro y seguible. Salto a una rama gruesa, únicamente acompañada por la luz fantasmal de la luna.

Su astro.

Después de esta... traición, jamás tendría permitida la entrada a estas tierras, nunca volvería a pulsar las cuerdas de su querido koto para él, ni a disfrutar con una tarde de caligrafía en los jardines que ella misma cuidaba, ni de supervisar parte de las tareas del castillo, ni de diseñar nuevos colores para los kimonos que muchas youkais compraban... no disfrutaría de nuevo de esos sencillos, pero exigentes, dado el carácter de su señor, placeres.

Se recargo contra el tronco del siguiente árbol y resbalo hasta terminar sentada, con furia se restregó las lagrimas que estaban empezando a correr por los agradables recuerdos, cogió aire sin hacer ruido y empezó a controlarse para no terminar gritando su frustración a los cuatro vientos.

Antes de darse cuenta lloraba tratando de contener los gemidos.

¿Por qué a ella?



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

¿Por qué lloraba?

Con la vista levantada el impresionante perro demoníaco observo que se abrazaba así misma, se percato de que no había soltado la daga y que esta dibujaba una línea roja en su piel; cuando el olor a sangre pura llego hasta él emitió un gruñido controlándose. Salto transformándose a la misma rama donde ella se desahogaba y se quedo de pie, mirando con tranquilidad como sus pequeños hombros de adolescente temblaban a los impulsos de los gemidos.

-Rin

Los sollozos pararon y se quedo allí quieta, sin levantarse y sin alzar la vista-... váyase... mi señor-murmuro-... no quiero ser vendida como un animal...

-Se trata de nuestra boda.

Como impulsada por un resorte de supo de pie.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Sesshoumaru estaba delante de ella, vestido con un magnifico kimono blanco que reflejaba la luz de la luna, en un brazo sostenía las ropas que había desechado en la cascada mientras alargaba una mano esperando a que ella se cogiese para irse de allí, su pelo brillaba perlado en la leve brisa nocturna mientras su piel destacaba por un escaso tono rosado. Se quedo pegada al tronco, temblando como un pajarillo asustado por que él no la miraba con el ceño fruncido; nunca la había levantado las garras ni para amenazarla, ni la había dañado de cualquier otra forma.

Pero la miraba con calidez.

Y eso la aterrorizaba aun más.

-¿Tan desagradable te resultaría ser mi compañera?

-Mientes-dijo mirando como daba un paso hacia ella-vas a venderme al mejor postor, como a un animal... Sachiko es quien va ha ser tu compañera.

-Sachiko ya tiene compañero, hace siglos.

-No te creo.

-La pedí que viniera para instruirme, es la youkai que más sabe sobre los humanos.

-¿Instruirte?

-Sobre el cuerpo de una humana, virgen.

Rin se sonrojo, ella era una humana ¡Virgen! Ningún "macho" la había tocado, de eso se había encargado su señor, muchos de los youkais del castillo tenían prohibido tocar sus pertenencias cuanto más a ella, sabia que algunos se habían atrevido a pedirla como compañera por ser la protegida del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, otros habían tratado de llamar su atención para que fuese ella la que intercediese por ellos. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su señor la había cuidado hasta alcanzar la edad necesaria para ser su compañera.

Con un sollozo volvió a caer contra la corteza de la rama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-

Percibió un movimiento delante de ella, seda crujiendo en dobleces, unas garras extremadamente mortíferas la levantaron el rostro y noto que la respiración de él, teune y suave, la rozaba por encima de su perfilada ceja; sus labios se posaron durante unos interminables segundos sobre su párpado cerrado, después descendieron absorbiendo las lagrimas hasta sus propios labios.

Ella los entreabrió y él los cubrió.

Así de sencillo.

Un rato después él apoyo la frente sobre la suya y rodeo las tiernas manos que estaban apoyadas en sus marcadas mejillas, la emoción que vio en sus ojos de oro pulido la dejo atónita.

¿El Lord Taiyoukai de las Tierras del Oeste suplicaba?.¿Por ella?

Era una humana, un ser inferior a sus ojos, pero la amaba y esta era su forma de decirlo; por que si lo pronunciaba quizás no pudiese controlar a la bestia sedienta de cariño que se escondía dentro de él, quizá terminaría dañándola cuando siempre la había protegido inconscientemente. Pero era una humana, un ser mucho mas delicado y frágil de lo que parecía cuando estaba en el fragor de la batalla.

Sonrió suavemente y le beso de forma fugaz.

-Sí, seré tu compañera.

Al instante las garras de él la rodearon la cintura y la levantaron contra su cuerpo, sumergida en un nuevo beso, mucho más intenso que el anterior, sintió que la estrechaba y un rugido empezaba a nacerle en la garganta.

El youkai se aparto y la hundió el rostro en el cuello de su kimono, con las manos la protegió los oídos. Simplemente estaba demasiado feliz como para no hacerlo.

-

Con un rugido de gozo el Lord Taiyoukai proclamo a la próxima aurora que al fin había encontrado compañera.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Tirito al entrar en el espacioso baño, aunque iba cubierta por las prendas que había desechado en la cascada había pasado mucho tiempo vestida con solo una prenda interior de finísima seda, y mojada.

Sesshoumaru lo sintió en el brazo que la rodeaba los hombros y la quito casi toda la ropa sin dejar de mirarla, con ternura hizo que se sentase en uno de los bancos para baño que había, se arrodillo y levanto una de las finas piernas; el primoroso tabi estaba destrozado por la carrera, la delicada seda no había resistido y el pie había sufrido las consecuencias, con varias heridas estaba manchado de sangre y barro por igual, retiro la maltrecha prenda, cogió un paño mojado y empezó a frotar de manera delicada hasta que esa zona quedo limpia; solo quedaban las heridas.

Rin se mordió el labio cuando empezó a lamer, el primer contacto con la húmeda lengua hizo que un gemido involuntario escapase de su garganta, se llevo la mano a la boca para reprimirlos pero el youkai se percato de ello; puso el tobillo en el hombro y con lentas caricias limpio el barro del muslo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos color chocolate volvió a lamer el empeine, subiendo hasta la rodilla, allí sus garras tomaron el relevo con la otra pierna.

-

Cuando le toco el turno a sus agotados hombros Rin jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados y Sesshoumaru frotaba su nariz contra la despejada nuca, ronroneaba contra la espalda de la joven humana y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún gruñido de excitación; eso hacia que el seno que tenia envuelto con el paño saltase rozando su piel, que ella temblase excitada y que la frágil mano apretase su muñeca. Casi reprochándose lo que iba a hacer unos momentos después lamió con fruición la delicada zona, mas adelante se dijo, mucho más adelante...

-No tiembles-gruño.

-Tengo... miedo...-no necesito terminar la frase para que él ya lo supiera.

Abrió los ojos, delante de ellos había un inmenso espejo levemente empañado, de haberlos tenido abiertos antes habría podido observar como las mejillas de ella, pálidas por el frío del próximo invierno, habían ido recuperando color hasta convertirse en dos rosas rojas de innegable calor; la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro bajo, avergonzada por la sensual visión.

Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella, una de sus manos reposaba en su vientre moviendo las garras cerca del ombligo, la otra envolvía un seno con solo un paño evitando que la tocase de forma directa. Rin tenía el juban de seda roja en las caderas. Sin tapar los muslos y permitiendo ver, por el reflejo, la oscuridad de su sexo. Rozando con las uñas por la inmaculada piel hizo que levantase el rostro, y que le mirase a los ojos.

Los femeninos temblaron sin saber a donde enfocar, de manera sutil volvieron a bajar mirando el kimono entre abierto de él.

-¿Qué temes?-susurro besando su mandíbula.

Rin se mordió un labio, demasiado avergonzada para decir nada.

-Rin, mi pequeña ¿Acaso me temes a mí?

Negó con la cabeza.

-... esto es... nuevo para mí...

-Lo sé. Para mí también.

Deslizo la lengua por la comisura haciendo que buscase su boca, esta vez la beso uniendo algo más que sus labios; con un gemido extremadamente suave ella se giro algo más hacia él y acaricio la zona de piel que mostraba el kimono masculino. El youkai se separo dejándola con los ojos cerrados y siguió limpiando los restos de la carrera en su femenino torso, observando como los pezones de ella despertaban y hundía el rostro en su hombro.

-No te avergüences, ahora eres mi compañera.

-Voy a ser-puntualizo con un jadeo apenas audible-aun no me has marcado como tal.

-Tenemos tiempo-dijo por toda respuesta.

Cerró los ojos al notar que las manos de ella hacían deslizar la tela por su torso, de forma muy tímida e insegura; la caída de la parte superior quedo detenida por sus brazos aun envolviéndola, mordiéndose los labios desato el obi masculino y dejo que la prenda se terminase de abrir por si misma. El ronroneo de placer de él la envalentono a deslizar una mano por su piel de alabastro, apenas rozando con los dedos los definidos músculos, sintiendo la perfección de su cuerpo casi inmortal; se permitió un capricho, tocar las marcas de su clan, al menos las que tenia en el rostro, las cuatro líneas violetas que le decoraban las mejillas y la luna azul de su frente.

Aparto las plateadas hebras de su hombro, resiguiéndolas hasta las puntas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. La garra de él hizo lo mismo en su larga melena negra, se llevo el mechón a la nariz e inspiro profundamente su aroma a hierbas y flores, a medicina y tranquilidad; muchas veces había curado sus heridas tras una batalla y recetado remedios a los demás youkais de sus tierras, algo innecesario pero agradable. La miro a los ojos observando que la timidez iba poco a poco difuminándose en confianza.

Sonrió levemente, complacido por el cambio.

Ella se encogió con un brazo cruzándola por delante del pecho. Sesshoumaru la alzo el rostro y la beso de nuevo, dejando que ella impusiera los límites que quisiera, cuando gimió y le recorrió la boca supo que le aceptaba. Ronroneo de gusto por ello, por saber que ella le quería tanto como él la amaba.

La joven solo siguió besándole, terminando de borrar los últimos retazos de miedo; en cierta ocasión había visto a lo lejos un emparejamiento entre dos youkais, había sido violento, muy violento en realidad, y también había estado plagado de un ardor y ternura poco frecuente entre los humanos, sintiéndose incomoda ante la escena desecho la idea de seguir recogiendo hierbas curativas y durante días había estado meditativa; ahora que estaba en una situación parecida, que ella iba a pasar por algo parecido la asaltaban varias dudas ¿Sesshoumaru la tomaría con semejante ardor?.¿O por el contrario reprimiría su primer instinto, algo casi imposible en semejante situación, y seria cauteloso? Sintió que una de sus garras bajaba y dejaba de tocarla durante un fugaz momento, la otra hizo lo mismo pero rápidamente ambas se encontraron en su cintura, buscando el nudo de seda roja.

Cuando termino de desnudar su piel se estremeció, se sentía excitada por las delicadas maneras del youkai, la forma en que sus garras la rozaban y sus labios se hundían en su cuello. Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir que se levantaba con ella en brazos, al sentir que las telas que habían impedido que se viesen desnudos completamente resbalaban y no dejaban nada a la imaginación; se abrazo a su cuello enterrando el rostro, rojo de vergüenza, en su pelo.

-Sesshoumaru…-suplico no sabiendo a que.

El Lord Taiyoukai solo traspaso el umbral a un cuarto concreto, sus propios aposentos.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Las persianas estaban bajadas, evitando que la luz del día entrase, en su lugar era la luz dorada de las velas la que alumbraba las sencillas habitaciones, las telas que adornaban las columnas brillaban como la niebla, resaltando los pétalos blancos que tapizaban el suelo creando una alfombra de naturaleza; el lecho donde el Lord dormía anteriormente solo estaba preparado, las mantas abiertas pero convenientemente calidas, suaves pero algo pesadas para invitar a un prolongado descanso, y perfumadas de forma discreta para que su instinto primigenio no fuese arrollador con la joven humana.

La deposito en el borde, arrodillándose delante de ella hasta conseguir que le mirase de nuevo.

-No tengas miedo.

-No lo tengo.

-Me mientes, huelo tu miedo y quiero saber porque.

-Yo… vi una "unión" entre dos…

-¿Te asusta que sea tan apasionado?-dijo comprendiendo al fin las palabras de Sachiko cuando fue en su busca.

-No… temo que yo… no…

-¿Temes no resistir¿No ser adecuada?

Rin asintió ante lo último, aun mas avergonzada. Tembló al sentir que él se levantaba y se ponía tras ella, sintió que avanzaba, que su miembro la rozaba en la espalda y sus brazos la rodeaban; el aliento de él calentó su hombro mientras sus cabellos aislaban su cuerpo en una cueva plateada.

-El indigno aquí debería ser yo, has prolongado la cacería nupcial hasta el mismo amanecer, costándome un gran esfuerzo seguir tu rastro y defenderme-susurro recordando el feroz encuentro en la cascada-ninguna hembra habría sido capaz de tanto y que tú, una humana de dieciséis años, lo hayas logrado, es algo digno de respeto y orgullo. Incluso para un Taiyoukai como yo.

-¿Cacería nupcial?

-Siempre son las hembras las que prueban al macho. Mediante una cacería. Si el macho es capaz de "cazar" a la hembra esta se deja marcar.

-¿Por eso muchas youkais llevan su marca con orgullo?.¿Por que es una forma de decir que aquel que han elegido es lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso que ha podido "cazarlas"?

-Sí. Por que es tan poderoso y fuerte que es capaz de protegerlas y darlas cachorros, y también, por que la ama. Hace siglos que las uniones forzadas entre youkais no se producen, las hembras saben muy bien como defenderse en esos casos.

Rin se sonrojo y noto su movimiento, Sesshoumaru la dio su inseparable daga labrada.

-Quiero que me cortes, cerca del cuello pero sin llegar a hacer una herida profunda. Debes beber mi sangre.

-¿Herirte?

-Tú no tienes colmillos que puedan atravesar mi piel.

-¿Sachiko te a dicho que me lo digas?-susurro nuevamente nerviosa.

-Solo me dijo que te tranquilizase, que tras la carrera estarías nerviosa y no era algo, adecuado.

-Hablar de sangre es algo que no me tranquiliza.

-¿Esto sí?-lamió su oído, después sus afilados colmillos acariciaron su nuca dejándola totalmente vulnerable a él. Rin se apoyo contra su cuerpo, los ojos de nuevo entrecerrados y una mano enlazada con su garra libre.

-Sesshoumaru…

El Lord ronroneo pero no aparto los besos de su nuca.

-¿Me… dejarías… acariciarte… por favor?

Sintió su sonrisa, nunca le habría visto con esa expresión y jamás habría esperado lo siguiente.

-Por supuesto.

Los largos mechones plateados volvieron a desnudar su cuerpo, el mullido colchón se hundió un poco más cuando el youkai extendió su cuerpo para que ella le descubriese.

Su garra se deslizo por la piel de su cadera al girarse para mirarle a los ojos; Sesshoumaru estaba tumbado tranquilo sobre el colchón, mirándola de forma especialmente intensa y tranquilizando su respiración; ella vio como sus marcas de dinastía se oscurecían por un instante y él usaba todo su auto control para relajarse, al mirarle vio restos de rojo en sus ojos de oro. Le acaricio los labios y este creció de nuevo, bajo los dedos hasta su tórax, sobre su corazón, allí apoyo la mano completamente dejando que sintiese todo su calor. Podía notar que latía desbocado, y que trataba de controlarse, para no dañarla.

Sonrió confiada, se inclino y le beso dejando que sus garras volviesen a acariciarla.

Se doblo a su dominio, él descendía de una estirpe de depredadores y permanecer pasivo y cauto ante alguien debía ser lo más humillante que hubiese experimentado nunca, pero si él hubiese aplicado las normas de los Youkais ella se habría sentido humillada a pesar de haberse criado entre ellos. Rozo su lengua contra la de él y hundió las manos en su pelo.

Al separarse con un jadeo vio que sus ojos empezaban a recobrar el color rojo, estiro el cuello por encima de sus labios, exponiéndolo a que él la mordiese cuando la bestia terminase de dominarlo; beso su luna, la marca de su clan, la que él la daría si llegaban a termino tras ese momento. El youkai gruño enseñando los dientes. Rin dio un respingo y bajo sus labios hasta la barbilla. La mano que había dejado sobre su corazón se deslizo hacia su cuello y subió buscando su puntiaguda oreja.

La caricia en su sensible pabellón auditivo hizo que un gemido, lleno de lujuria mal retenida, se escuchase.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

-Lo siento, mi señor-rápidamente aparto la mano dispuesta a disculparse en una reverencia.

La garra del Lord sujeto su muñeca.

-Estas destinada a ser mi compañera, no hagas una reverencia. Y no uses ese titulo conmigo.

Todo habría sido más tranquilo de no ser por que sus marcas estaban asalvajadas y sus ojos brillaban cubiertos con una película carmesí; el Taiyoukai la apretó contra su cuerpo y volvió a besarla, exigente, posesivo y arrepentido por no poder controlarse, por no ser capaz de reprimirse con la eficacia que demostró cuando olió por primera vez que ella seria capaz de tener cachorros, que su cuerpo despertaba al deseo cada vez que le miraba y que varios machos de su clan tenían la osadía de pedirle su mano, a él, al Lord del clan ¡Dejarles con vida había sido un precio muy bajo por semejante traición! Ella seria suya desde el primer momento en que despertó su instinto en él.

La tumbo bajo él, dispuesto a disfrutar su cuerpo guardado con celo durante años, bajo las manos a sus redondeadas caderas, acomodándolas para que su esquivo premio fuese solo de él; sintió que las manos de la joven humana apretaban contra su tórax, casi pidiendo un respiro o perdón por una falta que él estaba mas que dispuesto a ignorar, dejo que un largo gruñido de conformidad escapase de sus labios sin haber llegado aun a hacer nada más en ella. Se arrodillo a sus pies, entre sus muslos y con un simple empujón la subió sobre sus propias caderas al sentarse en el lecho; su miembro vibro al contacto contra su vientre virgen, aunque no por mucho tiempo más.

-Hiéreme.

Los ojos de Rin se ampliaron, los de él, rojos por el instinto, la mostraron mucho mas que sus palabras; la enseñaron que sufría, que a pesar de haber pedido ayuda para poder ser gentil con ella no seguiría resistiendo mucho más, no podía darla el sencillo placer de descubrir por primera vez su cuerpo sin que la siguiente explosión de instinto le llevase a tomarla por la fuerza, tanto si estaba lista como si no. Sujeto su daga con manos temblorosas y la saco de su funda, su filo brillo dorado por la luz de las velas, él expuso su cuello, sin cerrar los ojos y observando con detenimiento todos los movimientos que hacia, desde la manera en que apartaba su largo cabello con los dedos hasta la forma en que apoyaba la afiladísima punta contra la piel de su hombro.

-En el cuello.

-No.

-Hazlo allí.

-No me atrevo.

-Lo harás, dibuja tu nombre. Y luego, bebe mi sangre.

Vio como se mordía los labios antes de sentir como la daga atravesaba su piel, dejo escapar un suspiro al olor de su propia sangre, al ardor que los sencillos trazos que ella empleó para dibujar su nombre le recorrió; una gota roja, de la mas pura sangre youkai, resbalo por su piel dejando un camino hasta el tórax agitado. Rin dejo caer la daga manchada de sangre sobre la cama, le miró, el dorado había regresado y la observaba con detenimiento.

-Bebe.

Trago saliva temblorosa, poco a poco acercó los labios a la herida recién abierta y lamió otra gota que empezaba a resbalar siguiendo a su compañera después cerro los labios sobre esa zona, succiono. Sesshoumaru noto la fuerza con que el lazo empezaba a forjarse, el temblor del pequeño cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos y la manera en que Rin se distanciaba levemente de él para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Era dulce, no como la sangre que más de una vez había lamido de alguna de sus propias heridas cuando era más pequeña y vulnerable; entonces la quemo la garganta, justo como el sake demasiado tibio o la salsa muy picante, tosió sintiendo que la sangre que había bebido calentaba con demasiada rapidez su cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un débil grito de terror apretándose contra él.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste hundió el rostro en su cuello, acariciando de forma rítmica la temblorosa anatomía humana; con un gruñido apretó los labios contra el cuello de la joven y al escuchar el esperado gemido de reconocimiento ante lo que pensaba en ese instante los clavó, superficialmente, solo queriendo su tentadora sangre pero no matarla.

-Sesshoumaru.

La apretó de golpe, haciendo que se arquease al tiempo que separaba los labios de su cuello, lamió la única gota de rojo liquido que pretendía escapar; era mucho mas exquisita de lo que había creído jamás, dulce, paladeable como un buen sake, y enamorada.

La niña que había salvado hacia años había sentido admiración y gratitud hacia él, después el trato continuo hizo que el amor que ahora sentía por ella floreciese de forma un tanto temprana en la joven, pero de manera segura.



-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

Deslizo la mano hasta su boca, acariciando de forma lenta mientras sus ojos dorados seguían el movimiento, le limpio una mancha de sangre que aun no había lamido de la comisura y le paso el dedo por la lengua. El Taiyoukai cerro los labios succionando la delicada yema, mordisqueo divertido por el extraño gesto que ella había hecho, sujeto la muñeca y bajo hasta poder lamerla, pasando los colmillos por la delicada piel noto que temblaba, y que la caricia volvía a excitarla.

Ese era el olor mas embriagador que hubiese degustado nunca.

Ronroneo pasando los labios por su seno, sin rozar y controlando ampliamente las ganas de su bestia de ir mas rápido; ella era humana, tenía que ser delicado, sobre todo en esta primera vez; sintió que se levantaba sobre sus rodillas, dejándole el pecho a la altura de su boca. Deseaba más de esa caricia, y él estaba dispuesto a dar. La protegida del Taiyoukai jadeo arqueando aun mas el cuerpo hacia él, la lengua masculina volvió a rozarla y atrajo el pezón al interior de su boca, sus colmillos lo rodearon jugando hasta que arranco un gemido; las manos de ella bajaron por sus hombros, rozando suavemente con las uñas consiguiendo por tanto que gruñese de placer y sus propias manos subiesen con el mismo gesto por la espalda femenina.

Noto claramente como una de las afiladísimas garras del Lord bajaba al seno que hasta el momento había resultado ignorado, los sucesivos arabescos que hizo sobre su piel consiguieron que apretase los dedos con mechones plateados entre ellos. Una aguda sensación la hizo emitir un quejido.

-Sesshoumaru…

La hizo bajar el rostro y la beso de nuevo, todo en un silencio roto por gemidos o jadeos; un pequeño hilito de sangre resbalo del pezón hasta que ella lo paro con los dedos.

Le miro a los ojos: luchaba por no permitir que la bestia le dominase como había tratado de hacer antes.

-No me harás daño… aunque te domine.

Le abrazo sorprendiéndole y dejándose caer hacia atrás. El Taiyoukai termino sostenido por sus brazos, intrigado por la acción temeraria que su protegida había emprendido; no era seguro que ella se tumbase bajo él con esa soltura, estando en una posición tan dominante su bestia solo clamaba por tomarla cuanto antes, la repentina caricia que bajo por sus tensos músculos hizo que ronronease ante el placer que eso supuso a su parte animal; con suavidad poso el cuerpo sobre el frágil, la joven le rodeo con los brazos dejando que sus dedos siguiesen las marcas de dinastía que decoraban también sus caderas. Antes de que ambos se percatasen ella rozo cerca de su miembro en un descuido.

El Taiyoukai gruño llevando los colmillos de nuevo a su cuello, un simple roce en la marca aun sensible de su unión bastó para hacerla gemir tan profundamente que pareció que se habían fundido al fin.

-Más…

Giro dejándola sobre él, humillándose ante la cazadora más valiente de todas. La que había conseguido capturar su corazón de hielo.

Rin se mordió los labios deslizando de nuevo las manos entre ellos, rozando con una mayor seguridad el hinchado falo del youkai; él ronroneo abriendo los ojos y apretando sus brazos; bajo una garra hasta la hendidura entre las piernas femeninas y dibujo sus pétalos. La joven gimió apoyando la frente sobre su tórax.

La elevo el rostro y volvió a besarla, en esta ocasión fue la joven la que llevo una parte del control en él, sobre todo cuando su lengua descubrió de forma tímida la boca provista de mortíferos colmillos; el sabor a sangre casi le descontrolo por segunda vez.

-Sesshoumaru…

La tumbo bajo él de nuevo, sujetando las manos femeninas por encima de su cabeza la dedico una mirada de hambrienta necesidad, Rin gimió impresionada por ver como las barreras caían de golpe, en esta ocasión él no volvería a jugar al tira y afloja con su instinto; la reclamaría como lo que ya era para él: su compañera.

Temblorosa le rodeo las caderas con las piernas, esperando el momento casi sin respirar, su compañero olió el nerviosismo que empezaba a recorrerla. Se inclino aun mas sobre ella, haciendo que su pelo plateado la envolviese mientras su frágil cuerpo le acogía, ella solo gimió al sentir que él jadeaba por fin en su cuello y que la suave línea de vello en el abdomen del Taiyoukai rozaba al fin su bajo vientre.

-

El ronroneo tentativo hizo que el respingo despertase durante un segundo el dolor que debería haber sentido antes, se mordió los labios para soportarlo al tiempo que movía las caderas para aplacarlo. El gruñido, grave y primigenio, peligroso, consiguió que se quedase helada en la postura.

-¿Mi señor?

El pálido cuerpo tembló sobre el suyo. Gruñiría contrariado.

-¿Sesshoumaru?

-Eres estrecha…

-Era una virgen-le dijo como lo mas obvio.

-… y definitivamente exquisita.

-Tu… eres grande, me resulta un poco incomodo.

Una lengua rasposa empezó a dibujar un camino calido desde sus clavículas, gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose y separando sus cuerpos, las manos femeninas resbalaron por el interminable pelo plateado, sobre la tensa espalda; una leve contracción en los músculos la indico lo que ocurriría, él se deslizaría en su cuerpo de nuevo. Sus caderas chocaron levemente al tiempo que su lengua se hundía, evocadora, en su boca.

-Rin…

El cuerpo de una humana como ella apenas estaba preparado para la pasión de un youkai como él, los primeros movimientos fueron muy controlados, suaves y tranquilos, haciendo que sintiese plenamente todo su cuerpo recién abierto a las nuevas sensaciones, después fue consiguiendo que el ritmo fuese algo mas salvaje, mas adecuado a su instinto. Rin solo tuvo el tiempo justo de besarle en el hombro antes de sentir que era levantada sobre el cuerpo masculino; el Lord se arrodillo sobre el lecho, manteniéndola sobre él en todo momento y ahogando sus gemidos cuando sus garras rodeaban de forma peligrosa un seno inquieto por el movimiento, gruño salvajemente excitado al sentir que ella se contraía al rozarla donde se hundía su propio cuerpo. Sonrió muy levemente y dejo que una de sus garras estuviese siempre entretenida con ello

Antes de percatarse, o de tener la oportunidad de hacerla sentir gran parte de las posibilidades de su descubrimiento, la joven humana se arqueo entre sus brazos haciendo que su larga melena oscura casi rozase las sabanas de seda.

-C-A-C-E-R-I-A-

…_un youkai es mucho más resistente que un humano señor, eso, que es una ventaja en la lucha, puede ser una desventaja en el amor-Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja ante la nueva lección de Sachiko-Ella puede terminar tan agotada que no aguante un nuevo asalto a sus sentidos, y si la obligáis recibiréis su desprecio…_

Cerró los ojos buscando calmar a su bestia, era difícil conseguirlo al sentir los jadeos en el cuello recién marcado o los temblores que el orgasmo había provocado; bajo el rostro al notar un leve movimiento, su compañera le miraba con los ojos velados aun por la voluptuosidad que había despertado el mismo y mordiéndose los labios al sentirle aun palpitante:

-Mi señor-un leve temblor en su ceño hizo que se encogiese-Sesshoumaru…-levanto una mano aun temblorosa y dibujo las marcas de dinastía de una de sus mejillas, el youkai volvió a cerrar los ojos suspirando levemente-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Solo percibe…

Los ojos del Taiyoukai fueron lo único que ocupo su campo visual, tembló cuando una sensación de profunda desesperación la inundo llenándola de impotencia hacia ella misma, un irrefrenable deseo animal surgió desde lo mas profundo, gruñendo por ser liberado; solo se frenaba frente a las imágenes de una joven de pelo y ojos de ébano que le despreciaba abiertamente.

Una imagen tan fugaz como intensa atravesó su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru rugía de placer sobre ella; mostrando sus colmillos a la mortecina luz de las velas como si detrás de las sedas, que adornaban sus aposentos, hubiese algún enemigo. Ella por el contrario se tensaba bajo él, encogiéndose contra su pálida anatomía y gritando en su piel.

El ronroneo de lujuria deshizo temporalmente el hechizo que su unión había provocado, los miedos se manifestaron de forma rápida entre ellos; el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste gruño alegre cuando la joven hizo fuerza para dejarle sobre el colchón, ofreció una juguetona resistencia al apoyarse en uno de sus antebrazos y mirarla fijamente, la señora de las tierras llevo una mano al pezón masculino acariciando suavemente. Sesshoumaru gruño un si apenas reconocible lanzando sus caderas contra las de ella.

Una risa alegre estallo en la habitación; Rin hundió su rostro en el cuello del youkai succionando en la marca que le había hecho con la daga, el imponente cuerpo se tenso y ella movió las caderas experimentando, descubrió que en esta nueva posición era ella la que tenia todo el control, se inquieto por ello pero una mano en su cintura volvió a tranquilizarla.

Extendió las manos hasta abarcar toda la piel que pudo, deslizándolas hasta las marcas que adornaban las caderas del Taiyoukai fue observando que aunque el luchaba por controlar a su bestia esta se doblegaba frente a su sencillo toque, bajo un dedo al redondo ombligo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos cuando noto que ella dibujaba la fina línea de pelo plateado entre el final de su abdomen y el pubis de la joven. El primer roce de esos dedos contra su miembro necesitado consiguió que el estoico youkai gimiese sujetando con más fuerza las caderas femeninas.

-

Rin se inclino para besarle, sus cabellos mezclados con los plateados como los rayos de la luna en la noche; asalvajado por las nuevas sensaciones, por sentir que su bestia empezaba a rugir de autentico placer rodó atrapándola bajo él. La joven grito colmada de nuevo siendo consciente de que el aullido de Sesshoumaru era un reflejo de su instinto youkai.

El mismo que la había designado su compañera hacia años.

-CA-C-E-R-I-A-

Un aullido rabioso saco a Sesshoumaru de su vigilia.

Junto a él estaba la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, Rin; en esta ocasión su vientre había madurado hasta alcanzar la plenitud, antes de perder su fruto por causas misteriosas. Hacia dos años, durante la ultima batalla contra el maldito mestizo Naraku él noto que algo le ocurría, no se habría alarmado de no ser por que su compañera esperaba cachorros; cuando al fin pudo volver al castillo Rin lloraba en los aposentos que ambos compartían: había sufrido un aborto.

Había tardado en recuperarse, durante mucho tiempo se negó a comer al menos de que ella misma, su compañero o Jaken preparasen el alimento, hacer el amor con el Lord la resultaba un tanto doloroso por temor a quedar nuevamente encinta y volver a perderlo; cuando su olor mostró que su semilla había germinado en ella la alejo del castillo. Por la noche de ese mismo día A-Un y Jaken la llevaron a las tierras donde moraban Inuyasha y Kagome, durante ocho meses él iba oculto por el manto nocturno para verla; en el último mes Rin dejo una nota de agradecimiento y volvió a su hogar en las tierras del oeste.

El Taiyoukai se aparto del cuerpo todavía relajado de la joven madre y se puso una de las desechadas yukatas antes de abrir las puertas que daban al jardín.

Un enorme perro plateado gruñía de forma amenazadora a algunos guardias del castillo, al igual que él poseía las marcas de dinastía propias de un Taiyoukai, pero eran las marcas de su madre.

-¿Qué queréis madre?-una parte de su mente vibro al sentir que Rin despertaba tras él, gruño llamando a los guardias que aun estaban en el pasillo, los necesitaría.

_Matar a la humana que pervierte tu estirpe_.

La hembra de inu youkai se lanzo sobre el Lord, antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento más otro perro plateado se alzaba donde había estado el señor de las tierras. Este rugió uniendo las piezas del puzzle que había confeccionado a lo largo de los meses, su propia sangre había sido la causante del sufrimiento de su amada compañera; su bestia clamo por arrebatar la vida del culpable, dejando incluso de lado el que compartiesen lazos sanguíneos.

No la detuvo.

-

Rin dio un respingo al ver como los dos formidables perros demoníacos se enzarzaban en una lucha sangrienta y dolorosa, plagada de gruñidos y furiosos ladridos; rápidamente se levanto del lecho, poniéndose la yukata, y salio al pasillo, un guardia con orejas de gato y marcadas líneas negras la detuvo poniéndose entre ella y la pelea.

-No es seguro mi señora. Quedaos atrás.

Uno de los perros logro alcanzar el cuello de su rival, las quijadas del vencedor apretaron sin compasión hasta empezar a hacer un daño serio a su contrincante, este, desfallecido por la falta de oxigeno, se movía levemente tratando de escapar.

Rin vio que el vencido la miraba con odio.

-¡Sesshoumaru!

Algo caliente se deslizo por sus muslos, su yukata quedo rápidamente empapada por un líquido transparente mientras que su compañero, aun como el perro demoníaco, pegaba su húmedo morro a ella para tranquilizarla; en medio de una contracción alargo la mano y acaricio el suave pelaje que le recubría.

_Estaré contigo, solo tráele al mundo._

-Quiero que vengas. Conmigo, a la sala del alumbramiento.

_Ellas no me lo permitirían_-dijo refiriéndose a las parteras que empezaban a preparar todo-_aun siendo el padre me expulsarían como a un perro apaleado; mi status solo serviría para no salir herido._

Rin se mordió los labios ante otra contracción, su hijo quería salir ya.

-Te quiero-susurro. Hundió el rostro en el pelaje y le beso.

Las manos de expertas parteras se adueñaron de su cuerpo, llevándola hasta la sala acondicionada para ello, aliviaron los recientes dolores con masajes y pócimas, cantaron a los dioses para que la madre y el hijo fuesen bendecidos para seguir con vida tras la dura prueba…

-

Sesshoumaru esperaba al otro lado, sintiendo en lo más hondo de su alma cada dolor que su hijo provocaba en su lucha por respirar en los brazos de sus progenitores, sintió como el siguiente empujón de su compañera le desvinculaba al fin de la cansada madre; un aullido de protesta surgió de la garganta infantil. Fue coreado por el primer grito que su compañera profería en horas. Las parteras gritaron excitadas y el repentino revuelo se callo al escucharse otro aullido, este más agudo.

-

La imagen de dos cachorros, un macho y una hembra, envueltos en mantas le traspaso como un rayo, flaqueo y gruño a la prohibición que pesaba sobre los varones de no poder entrar a la sala del alumbramiento.

-

Rin sonrió al verle entrar, los dos bultos que estaban a su lado se movieron inquietos frente a la cercanía de su padre, parecían nerviosos. La joven criada que la había ayudado a amamantarlos se fue con una reverencia.

-Son preciosos-susurro viendo que se sentaba a su lado y alargaba una mano.

La beso y los destapo; dos hanyous de pelo plateado y ojos ébano chillaron excitados, él sonrió besando a su compañera.

Había sido la mejor cacería de todas, ahora, al fin, tenia una familia.



CACERÍA NUPCIAL

DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR


End file.
